


Say It Isn't true

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Chika's cheeks reddened as all the repercussions went through her head.





	Say It Isn't true

**Author's Note:**

> Simply Put, Chika doesn't deserve Riko

_I don’t love you_

 

Those four words rang in Chika's ear, buzzing annoying as if a fire ad just started and wasnt dying down.

 

“I’m in love with somebody else,” Riko said, with a frown. “I’m sorry… I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. What I felt for you was no mere than puppy love and…I didn’t want things to end this way. Forgive me…Chika-chan.”

 

Those same words swirled in Chika’s head, playing repeatedly. “Who is it?”

 

“Yoshiko.”

 

“Yoshiko-chan?” her hands grabbed at her shirt, as she struggled to contain her anger. “What we had for 3 years, meant nothing to you at all?”

 

“I didn’t but-”

 

“How long?” she asked. “When did it start?”

 

“When…we had our first fight. Yoshiko comforted me.”

 

Chika swallowed. “You mean to tell me you were cheating on me for the past 3 years?”

 

“I wanted to tell you sooner but-”

 

“But what? You were so busy crewing around with Yoshiko? Is that why you refused to touch me?” Chika argued.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone.” Riko turned around and headed to the door, almost closing it before she heard Chika’s voice.

 

“I’ll always love you, you know that right?”

 

Riko averted her gaze, refusing to meet Chika’s tearing face. “But I don’t. I only went along with you because we were friends. And now it ends.” The door closed shut behind, leaving Chika to ponder her thoughts and the situation that occurred in the past few minutes. In the span of ten minutes, she was dumped. For someone else, Riko loved. Chika's cheeks reddened as all the repercussions went through her head, twisting and turning her emotions; churning forth anguish.  

 

No number of tears could amount to the betrayal Chika, the hot scorching tears flowing down her cheeks. She plucked a small box out of her pocket and opened the case, taking the ring in her hands and throwing it to the wall.

 

_"I don’t want to marry you Chika-chan. I’m sorry." Riko shoved the box right back in Chika's hand, turning away. Even while in the difficult situation, Riko's face refused to falter for a second. It made Chika wonder, did Riko ever loved her, or was she. merely playing a farce?  
_

 

A mere grain of happiness was what she hoped to obtain and in return she received bittersweet happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> :') There wasn't a cheating fic in the ChikaRiko archive and now there is.


End file.
